


Si Vis Amari, Ama.

by Leon_Moon_Suns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Do No Harm But Take No Shit", Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexuality Spectrum, Deja Vu, Dramatic Irony, Edge thinks he does too, G isn't as smooth as he thinks, Gaslighting, Genderfluid Characters, Love-bombing, Misunderstandings, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader recognizes Edge, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation on steriods, Shitposts from braindeadskeletons, Skeletons are supposed to be asexual, These "humans" aren't human, Wibbley-Wobblely Timey-Wimey Bullshit, enough to make you want to bash your head, vocal hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Moon_Suns/pseuds/Leon_Moon_Suns
Summary: Sans and Papyrus meet their soulmate at Frisk's Parents in Touch meeting. Or at least they think they do.Their real soulmate didn't plan on saving them, they just needed a place to stay while they settle in this new dimension.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale) & Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Sans/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Si Vis Amari, Ama.

It's hard to tell them no, because, for one, Frisk was the one that freed their entire race from further entrapment under Mt. Ebbott. It also didn't help that Frisk also knew that they were the cutest little shit alive since sliced bread. For such a stoic third grader, they seriously could protrude their pouty lip. 

  
So when Frisk begged their mom to let their uncles to go with them P&T night at Cloverdale Elementary, Sans and Papyrus could bet their coccyx where they were gonna spend Thursday night from 6 to 8pm. (And it totally is to "show off" their classrooms, and totally not so that way Toriel wouldn't yell at them on the drive home for any "incidents'' they've done in the classroom.) It's not that the brothers minded too much. Papyrus was absolutely enthused to be a part of his favorite (and only) nibbling's academia! Sans, on the other hand, had an idea why Frisk was so insistent on him and his brother coming, so he only agreed for the shit-n-giggles. And boy was he giggling. On the ride there, he could hear Frisk's internal screaming as their group rode in Toriel's minivan. That's not to say he himself was the perfect student at Frisk's age-there was a reason the "No-Glue-And-Pipe-Cleaners-In-The-Same-Room'' was a nonnegotiable rule in monster schools. Heh, now that was a legacy he was still proud of to this day.

  
"THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR YOUNG FRISK!" Papyrus, being the best uncle in the entire universe that he was, had been giving encouragements to them as they walked to the school's front entrance from the overly crowded parking lot.

  
"Papyrus is right Frisk, there is no reason to fret." The look Toriel was giving them basically translated to _'Prove me wrong and I'll beat the soul outta your ass'._

  
The taller brother stopped patting Frisk's back, lest his glove get absolutely soaked through by the cold sweat that was puddling under the screwed over ten year old. He could clearly hear his brother choke down a laugh through his deadpan. Papyrus has no doubt in his mind that Frisk has the skill to end their short lifespan over the course of the night via a mother's righteous fury. Though he is the younger of the brothers, he does remember the repercussions Sans had to face during his school years; Papyrus remembers how his reputation would already be sullied by his elder brother's legendary pranks. He would have also felt bad for those teachers-but he didn't. Papyrus was the one that deserved the most sympathy! While he, of course, loved his brother dearly, _they weren't the one that had to live with the scraggly motherfucker!!_

  
The aura actually in the building was... strange. The group had to go through the line at the front entrance where one out of a handful of teachers would give parents and students the room number where the meetings would take place for each class.   
Frisk's mood chippered as the pasted by a glass case of student work for the art electives; they were eager to show off their own watercolor picture that was in the case as well-whether they did it to actually show pride or to soothe the upcoming burn all of them knew was coming, was still up to the jury. 

  
“wow kid, egg-cellent humpty dumpy you painted there.” Sans tried to compliment.

  
“That’s a tiger Sans.” Frisk signed back.

  
_Oof_ , the uncle of the year was definitely going to come by a landslide this year. Especially since the runner up wasn’t doing too hot with recovering the nine-year-old’s pride.

  
“SANS! LEAVE THEIR ELLIPTICAL WATERCOLOR TIGER ALONE!” Even he was having difficulties complimenting it. “They Clearly Put A Lot Of… Soul In It!”

  
The trio just stood in silence in front of the display case in complete silence; Frisk stared at Papyrus who was admittedly grimacing at the painting, Sans just watched between both. Tension was high. Everyone was sweating-stars help them if someone farted, because air flow has left the chat and that’s a one way ticket to suffocation and death. Frisk, nevermind the Gen Z existentialism, was so close to letting it happen at this point.

  
Frisk signed, “Uncle Sans... What does ‘elliptical’ mean?”

  
“ _uhh,_ ” Will Sans let the obvious drama build more to the breaking point? Even though an ass-beating was in all of their futures at this point? The answer is yes. “it means oval shaped-” 

  
“You think my tiger is egg shaped too?!?”

  
“WHAT? NO, OF COURSE NOT! I DIDN’T SAY YOUR TIGER LOOKED LIKE AN EGG!”

  
“So you do think it looks like an egg!”

  
“WELL, YES, _BUT_ I DIDN’T _SAY_ IT LOOKED LIKE AN EGG-”

  
Both were silenced by glowering magic. Toriel, having quite enough of the collective stalling, ushers Frisk (with a bap to the back of their head) into the first meeting room. “This room seems quite overcrowded, would you mind waiting out here until we are done? It should only be twenty minutes max.”

The tense atmosphere followed the two as they rushed to make the meeting in the classroom; the brothers were left alone in the hallway, but something still didn’t feel right. 

  
Sans didn’t pay much mind to the upcoming wave on the drive there, it was all Papyrus could think about. It could just be their different exteriors. The younger brother had always been more sensitive to emotions and auras. As a child, Papyrus would lock himself up in his room, never wanting to go outside. Said how he could always feel eyes staring at him, judging him. Only when it was nighttime and monsters would be tucked snuggly into bed, would be the only time he’d go outside to play. Sans had noticed his brother’s social anxiety and had then spent the next few decades working on fixing his self-confidence and anxiety. You can’t hear the doubts in your head if you projected yourself loud enough, right?

  
That is to say, Papyrus could feel the upcoming storm sooner than Sans could.

A cacophony of loud, static-y calls rang from the faculty’s walkie-talkies, gaining the attention to visitors that were waiting outside the classroom’s doors. Teachers that were monitoring the hallway were trying to be subtle with herding the parents and students into the fifth grade hallway, but it was already too late. An uprising of concerns was erupting from the parents. Children were hushed and huddled to their parents, and while the head of diplicinaries was trying to calm the horde, some parents were demanding an answer as to why there was a commotion. The poor head of diplicinaries, a young brunette human, looked like they wanted to break when one mother decided that cornering them would be the best way to get her answers over the situation. Papyrus couldn’t help but feel bad for them (he remembers being in a similar situation when another human didn’t appreciate his volume level). Sans and himself were pressed against the display cases by the crowd. Luckily Toriel and Frisk were still in the conference, but it might need to be rescheduled since now because the teachers running the meetings themselves were starting to peak out of the classrooms.

“Parents! Please calm down!” The head of diplicinaries, Mx. Giddeon, had finally had enough. They were explaining how there was an intruder that got into a “scuffle” with the school’s counselor; there was nothing to fear because the police were on their way at that moment.

  
This did nothing to quell the parents, and chaos continued on with rigor.

  
“Small town living, huh Paps?” Sans tried to hide his grimace. “It doesn't matter if you're on the surface or not. Still the same wherever you go.” He could tell Papyrus’s discomfort was going through the roof. Trying to guide him through the crowd was a bit of a problem since apparently a big part of the demographic for this town was starting families.

  
They were both stopped by a simultaneous sharp pain in their chests. 

“SANS?” He looked down at his brother, who had already had gears turning in his skull. “WHAT… What Was That?”

Sans didn’t pay attention to his brother’s question, he was too busy trying to find an opening out of the bustling crowd. He couldn’t shortcut here, because: for one, an open display of a disappearing magic act probably wouldn’t bode well with the rioting parents, and two, he didn’t really feel like explaining to the police how he might have accidentally dropped a kid or two into the void. Now, it wasn’t the _greatest_ idea to shortcut from an unknown location to another unknown location, but they didn’t really have a choice. They needed to follow the signal their souls were letting in before it disappeared. It was comical to see the elder of the two brothers plow through the herd of humans, dragging his much younger brother behind him. As soon as they turned a semi-empty corner, Sans didn’t give Papyrus a chance as he teleported to the closest location the signal was giving them.

“SANS! WHAT THE FUCK?” Papyrus stepped back from Sans, looking around the new hallway they appeared in. ‘DON’T JUST _GRAB ME_ WHEN YOU DECIDE TO FUCK WITH SPACE AND TIME BULLSHIT!” 

Sans sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his chest again. “nevermind that Papyrus, we need to follow whatever that was before it goes away.”

“SO YOU _DID_ FEEL IT TOO!” Papyrus turned back to his brother. “WHAT WAS THAT ANYWAY?”

“i don’t know, but i have a few ideas.” Sans mumbled.

The skeleton monsters were cut off by loud sounds of wreckage that was coming from an office room that had a sign that said “counselor's office”. They were quick to get to the door, but didn’t get any farther than that.

“... We Should Probably Go In…”

“... yeah…”

Both jumped from another loud _bang_.

“Whatever That Feeling Was Is… Certainly… Coming From… In There.”

Sans flinched from the door shaking from whatever force was being exerted from within the room.

“Doesn’t Seem Safe To Go In Yet,” yet beaded on his own skull, “NOT THAT I AM… AFRAID??? OR ANYTHING!?!”

“oh, definitely not.”

“WE SHOULD JUST… WAIT FOR THEM TO BE FINISHED! IT’S RUDE TO INTERRUPT… WHATEVER IS GOING ON IN THERE!”

“yeah, heh.”

A silent agreement went between them as they waited for the “argument” that was quite literally shaking the ground they were staying on. After a few minutes, it did stop. They waited on the silence, silently counting in their heads, before shakily opening the office door. The office was completely trashed. It was like a bomb went off inside, instead of an “argument” that was _supposedly_ occurring between two humans. Paper and debris was scattered around the only person in the office: a young, ~~pretty~~ human woman, who was staring bug-eyed at the pair of brothers that had pushed themselves through the trashed doorway.

Neither asked any reasonable questions, like, where was the other person? This is a small town, why haven't the authorities shown up yet? Why were they paying attention to the fact that the ventilation system had been pulled off the ceiling and apparently hulk-smashed against the wall? But neither questioned. Anything. _At all._ Their souls were called out to someone in this room, and here was this pretty little thing laid “traumatized” before them. **_“Alone”_ **in the middle of it. It was too easy for them to ignore and accept it.

“STARS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!” Papyrus took the first step and kneeled in front of the young woman, to help her up. “I HAVE NO IDEA HOW A SMALL HUMAN, LIKE YOURSELF, COULD MANAGE TO PUT HERSELF IN THIS MUCH OF A WHOOPSIE DAISY!”

Sans stared at her, she looked like she _knew_ them and was expecting them to attack her in a moment’s notice. The monster didn’t know what to expect; how exactly did this happen? His brother managed to coax her from the floor. She smiled at them. Both of them. He didn’t know why but he, his soul felt, _allured_ ??? He has no idea why, or who or what caused it. It _definitely_ wasn’t his brother, so was it her? All he could think was about a smug smile and intense eyes. Was it her smile? Her eyes? He wasn’t paying attention again. She was joking around them now. He _guessed_ this human woman was reasonably pretty, ~~he guesses~~. Questions that racked his mind were silenced and pushed away when she turned and **looked him** in the eye socket. Questions could be asked and answered later. Right now he needed to get this **pretty** lady out of here.

The brothers gather the **pretty** young lady out of the room, with just enough time to meet the sheriff in the hallway.

Inside the office, it was quiet as an invisible person stared at the trio, two of which completely missed them still lying in the indentation of the torn ventilation system, who left them in the debris. They were gobsmacked with a risen brow, still waiting for their form to become corporeal again.

In the silence, they said this, “How the **_fuck_ ** is my wrecked office considered an **_uPsY dAisEY??? _ **” 


End file.
